


John Reese: Season One--Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds, and Altercations

by mizwidget



Series: John Reese: Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds, and Altercations [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizwidget/pseuds/mizwidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything (and too much) that you would want to know about John Reese and others getting shot, in fights and altercations during POI: Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Reese: Season One--Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds, and Altercations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktop/gifts), [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/gifts), [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts).



**Season One--John Reese: Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds, and Altercations** \--

20May2014-- mizwidget

**Time Stamps in front of action**

**  
**

**Weapons of choice:**

**Reese** \-- SIG-Sauer P226R

 **Carter** \-- Glock 26

 **Fusco** \-- Glock 17

 

 **S101 -“Pilot”: 01:09** Reese scuffles with Anton O’Mara and his gang; **08:24** Reese knocks Finch’s bodyguards’ [or were they his attorneys?] heads together; **09:59** Reese breaks a wall mirror with a lamp base to make a shard to cut the zip-tie restraint, cuts right palm [afterwards bandaged]; **10:40** Reese uses his right forearm to put a choke hold on Finch, and slams him against the door frame; **23:10** Reese meets up with Anton and his gang to pick up a “lightly used” firearms cache “at a steep discount," then shooting the gang members [with their own firearms] and taking the weapons on display; **24:39**  Reese intercepts SUV with Michael Pope inside, shoots windshield with _M79 grenade launcher_ , shoots driver in left thigh, knocks out Stills with firearms bag; **30:28** Reese gets punched in the face by Stills; **31:47** Reese gets knocked out by Stills, who struck him with a rifle butt; **33:42** Reese pulls the pin on a _Model 7290 flash-bang grenade_ in Fusco’s police car; **34:40** Reese shoots Fusco with his own _Glock 17_ in the back four times [Fusco has his tactical (bullet proof) vest on]; **37:40** Reese shoots Doyle with a _Glock 19_ in the right thigh without looking to aim;  **38:24** Reese fires two gunshots with Fusco’s _Glock 17_ , killing Stills.

 

 **S102-“Ghosts”: 02:11** Reese disarms and kneecaps two hit men in the elevator; **14:45** Reese is cut with box cutter in left palm by Theresa Whitaker [the Number]; **18:23** Reese gets kicked out of Junior’s Café by two bouncers, one who gestures with a hand gun; **18:48** from inside the café come sounds of broken glass, an altercation and two gunshots—Reese walks out with ruffled hair; **22:59** Reese is beaten by hit man—Reese almost met his match [blood on the right side of his face], **23:27** a hit man draws his _CZ 75 SP-01 Phantom_ handgun then throws Reese out through the laundromat window; **23:41** Reese triple taps hit man in the chest; **31:55 [flashback, —first time Jessica’s photo shows up as an “Irrelevant;”]** **35:41** Reese T-bones and rolls Calhoun’s town car with a large dump truck; **39:24** Reese shoots twice, kneecapping the hit man.

 

 **S103-“Mission Creep”: 04:35** the bank robber fires his gun; **13:13** Reese’s head is covered with black bag, and he is abducted by the three remaining bank robbers; **13:51** Joey Durban [the Number] draws his gun on Reese; **21:43** Reese head-butts banker, Joey punches second banker in the face; **25:48** the robbery-gang blasts open the back door of a casino; **34:11** gang enters NYPD Center St. Lockup Facility, guns drawn, ski masks over faces; **34:36** Finch raises his hands; **35:05** Reese pretends to threaten Finch; **35:29** NYPD officer draws his _Smith & Wesson 5946_ handgun and puts it under his shoulder; **36:13** NYPD officer fires his _S &W 5946_ and first shoots Teddy in the leg, then shoots several other times; **36:55** Latimer shoots Straub twice, then shoots Teddy with his _Kahr K9-with suppressor;_ **37:06** Reese shoots back at Latimer with his _Glock 17_ modified as an automatic after discovering that the assigned _MP5K-PDWs_ had firing pins that were ground down so they wouldn't fire; **40:55** Reese finds Latimer shot dead at his apartment.

 

 **S104-"Cura Te Ipsum": 05:43** Reese bumps into Andrew Benton and picks his pocket; **26:42** Reese knocks out Diaz and the other three gang members of the Torero Cartel with the attaché case; **27:22** punches Benton in the face to plant bags of cocaine in Benton's car; **29:44** Reese is knocked out by a blow to the back of his head by Diaz’s drug cartel guys; **30:15** Megan Tillman [the Number] tases Benton in his loft apartment; **30:26** Tillman tranquilizes Benton with a nasal spray, then restrains him in a wheelchair; **30:45** Tillman applies a mask with anaesthesia gas to Benton's face; **31:16** Reese gets pummeled by one of Diaz’ gang members; **31:52** Reese is on the floor, his hands are zip-tied and he gets punched in the face while being interrogated;  **32:36** Reese gets his feet loose from the zip-ties that strapped his ankles to the chair legs, and beats the crap out of the Diaz gang members; **32:53** Reese picks up a _Colt Gold Cup Trophy_ handgun from the floor; **33:08** Reese takes Fusco's knife from his left inside jacket pocket, opens it and cuts himself free of the zip-tie restraints to his hands, then returns knife to Fusco's jacket pocket; **40:57** In a threatening motion, Reese slides his hands on either side of the _Colt Gold Cup Trophy_ on the table with the now-conscious Benton sitting on the side opposite from Reese; **43:01** Reese gestures again, hands on the table on either side of the _GCT_ .

 

 ***S105-“Judgment”: 01:00** A white van strikes a man walking in a parking structure; **05:49** Sam Gates, Jr. kidnapped from inside the house; **05:59** Reese shows up on the scene, fights with the two kidnappers and Reese is shot with a suppressed _Glock 26_ in left shoulder by kidnapper Drost [Reese looks as though he is saying “I’m getting too old for this” as he gets up]; **14:09** Reese grabs and attacks Turski in the apartment stairwell; **14:18** Turski opens a knife, and ends up thrown down the stairs; **23:25** Reese takes Turski, who is in the trunk of the car, for a “spin;” **28:10** Drost finds Reese at the Lorimer St. gang-house, draws his gun shoots once at Reese, who returns fire, shooting twice, hitting Drost in the right shoulder--after a quick interrogation, Reese knocks him out; **32:08** Reese cuts Turski’s bonds, who is now in the car trunk with a zip-tied Drost; **35:55** Reese approaches Angela Markham with gun drawn, taking her prisoner; **36:41** Koska holds _Polish P-64_ pointed at Sam, Jr.; **37:02** Reese shows up at the rendezvous spot with Markham, gun pointed at her; **38:08** after Koska declares “the operation’s burnt, shoot them all,” Reese shoots the 2 body guards, maneuvers Sam Jr. behind him, and shoots Koska in the right shoulder; **39:32** Reese delivered Koska and the 2 other men plus Markham to the Lorimer St. address, tied up with duct tape over their mouths.

 

 **S106-“The Fix”: 04:07** Zoe Morgan [the Number] reveals that she paid for a _Glock 19_ ; **04:31** Finch discovers a chrome _Walther PPK_ hidden under a coffee table in Zoe's apartment; **05:48** Zoe gives the _Glock 19_ to NYPD Lt. Allan Gilmore; **14:44** Reese steps in to keep Zoe from being abducted by Mark Lawson and Virtanen’s henchmen; **14:54** Samuel Douglas, the head of Virtanen's "crisis management" team and bodyguard, shoots a _Beretta 92FS_ at Reese’s car, Reese returns fire, shoots out the tires of their vehicle, Douglas shoots again, breaking the rear windshield of Reese’s car, Reese then shoots in return as he drives Zoe to escape at high speed; **30:09** Douglas shows up in Virtanen office, gun drawn; **33:34** Douglas punches Reese in the face as he is handcuffed to a chair; **35:56** Zoe kisses Reese, while handing him a large paperclip so he can escape the handcuffs; **36:42**  Reese wrestles with Douglas and takes the syringe loaded with potassium chloride and injects it directly into Douglas’ heart; **39:15** Reese smashes rear driver’s side window next to Lawson, shoots driver, hauls Lawson out of the car and tases him; **40:05** Finch plays hardball when he tells Keller that Virtanen’s funds will be stripped to zero, since Finch had shorted his investment with Virtanen to half a billion shares to take all of Keller's money from him; **41:35** Carter exchanges gunfire with Sully’s murderer in the stairwell, finally shooting the assailant in the shoulder as he leaves via the glassed doorway.

 

 **S107-“Witness”: 01:05** Benny D’Agostino shot 3 times in the chest and killed in a Russian convenience store, Золотой Ключик [Golden Key]; **04:31** heavily armed Russian mobsters pull up to Charlie Burton’s [the Number] apartment building in black SUVs; **06:17** Reese grabs Russian mob dude guarding the back exit, in the course of the fight, strikes the guy with his own automatic weapon; **07:15** Reese breaks the driver’s side window of a car with his gun, starts to hotwire the vehicle; **07:37** two Russian mob guys open fire at Reese and Burton through windshield with automatic weapons, Reese shoots from below the driver’s side door, kneecapping the second mobster, Burton is shot clear through in upper right shoulder; **20:07** Reese walks in on two Bulgarian cocaine distributors, guy packaging cocaine into small bags draws a knife on Reese, fight ensues, second guy pulls a _CZ 52_ handgun and Reese deals with him easily, taking the hand gun for himself; **29:23** Reese has his _SIG_ ready at the apartment door; **29:54** Peter Yogarov shows up at the door of the apartment of Will, one of Burton's students, looking for Burton with an _AKS-74U_ assault rifle; **31:27** Bulgarian mobster and Peter Yogarov enter the apartment where Reese and Burton are hiding, mobster has a _Desert Eagle Mark XIX_ drawn; **32:01** Reese captures Lazlo Yogorov, who is carrying an _AKS-74U,_ at gun point; **35:22** Fusco gets punched in the face and knocked out at the ferry pier by Scarface, one of Elias’ men; **38:04** on the ferry, Burton/Elias draws and cocks his _CZ 52_ at Reese; **38:16** Reese drops his weapon at the order of Elias and kicks it over to him; **38:51** Elias directs Reese to get on his knees and tie himself to the ferry railing; **39:40** Elias kneecaps Lazlo to “send a message”; **42:38** Scarface fatally triple taps Ivan Yogarov [head of the Russian mob] at his office.

 

 **S108-“Foe”: 06:45** Ulrich Kohl/Wallace Negel—former East German Secret Police spy [Stasi] shoots Hauffe in the left shoulder with a _Welrod Pistol Mark I_ with suppressor; 11:03 Reese is taken by surprise when Heinlein (a BND—Bundesnachtrichtendienst—[the German equivalent to the US CIA] agent, who was watching for Kohl at the train station) shows up behind him, _Glock 17_ drawn, in Hauffe’s apartment, Reese manages to take Heinlein’s gun away, and knocks him out; **12:09** Reese fires 3 shots at Fusco’s suggestion to get the attention of the neighbors—“shots fired”; **13:29** Kohl injects hydrocyanic acid poison via needle into the back of Wernick’s neck; **21:28** Kohl arrives at Steiler’s construction site, gun drawn; **23:27** Steiler grabs for Kohl’s gun and ends up fatally pushed over the side of the building; **24:55** Reese pulls a _Barrett M107_ sniper rifle from the trunk of Finch’s town car and with Finch acting as spotter, shoots the hood from the approaching vehicle carrying Heinlein; **27:19** Kohl grabs Reese at the neck and he passes out from the bilateral external carotid artery pinch;  **28:51** Kohl begins to torture Reese by putting a needle in the right ulnar nerve; **30:14 [flashback, 2006: Budapest, Hungary]** while Reese observes, Stanton shoots and kills the two compromised CIA agents; **35:31** Kohl draws his _Welrod_ on Reese to shoot him in order go prevent him from following, Fusco shows up on the scene, gun drawn; **35:34** Kohl fires at Fusco; **36:15** Kohl meets up with his daughter Marie, and reveals his gun from under a newspaper in front of her; **37:35** Reese draws his gun as he joins the meeting in Central Park with Anja, Harold, Ulrich and Marie; **37:46** Reese shows up, and cocks his gun; **39:20** Ulrich aims his gun, as Reese does the same, aiming at Kohl, while admonishing Kohl to stop; **39:25** Reese fatally shoots Ulrich in left shoulder, then picks up the _Welrod_ —upon inspection, Reese finds that Ulrich’s weapon magazine had no ammunition.

 

 **S109-“Get Carter”: 25:25** Reese pulls weapon from motorcycle saddlebag, later to be seen that it is a _Def Tech 1315_ 37mm grenade launcher; **25:45** he fires a grenade at the garage door of Hector Alvarez’ auto body shop; **25:54** Reese enters through the resulting hole, firing a _KRISS Vector_ submachine gun—that he had slung over his right shoulder—in single shots, Reese takes their weapons cache [they were running guns] and steals Hector’s purple Pontiac GTO; **33:27** Carter, then Fusco find Kovach, a wife abuser, hanging by his wrists tied with a large gauge orange electrical cord in the stairway hall of his own house; 35:08 Elias personally delivers a white funerary bouquet to Carter’s desk—the card says “Deepest regrets on the loss of Detective Carter”; **36:36** ESU [Emergency Services Unit—in the NYPD, this unit also deploys SWAT team units] enters Alvarez’ warehouse in Queens, firing weapons; **36:57** Carter draws her weapon and fires at escaping black pickup truck driven by Alvarez, who starts firing through driver’s side window in response; **37:00** Fusco draws his weapon, as Carter fires through truck’s windshield, hitting Alvarez, truck barely misses her, Carter hauls Alvarez out of the truck, handcuffing him; **38:43** Carter meets with her informant, Bottle Cap [BC], who is acting anxious and as though he is on drugs, pulls a hand gun on Carter and shoots her twice in the chest; **38:56** Reese shows up and shoots Bottle Cap in the left chest just as BC is going to shoot Carter one last time; **41:08** Reese initiates meeting with NYPD Captain Lynch on rooftop, threatening him as he holds Lynch over the roof-edge; **41:23** Reese draws Lynch’s hand gun from his shoulder holster, and cocking it, holds it point blank to Lynch’s chest, Reese takes Lynch’s weapon when he leaves.

 

 ***S110-“Number Crunch”: 01:08** Car flips on “Roosevelt Drive” at the surveillance camera time stamp 23:53:12; **06:42** car stops at accident 23:56:27 [surveillance camera time stamp] person gets out of car and walks to driver’s side of the rolled over vehicle, 23:56:48 second car stops, second person gets out of car; **14:01** woman leaves a stroller by left front fender of Matt’s vehicle; **14:16** woman who left the stroller detonates bomb from about 50 feet away. The bomb explodes, throwing Finch backwards about 20 feet; **14:52** [flashback to the roll-over at the beginning of the episode] second person [Matt Duggan] gets out of second car 23:56:46 and talks to the first person who is a woman [Claire Ryan], he identifies the “stuff” as cocaine; **21:41** Reese is at Susan McNally’s house believing that Paula Vasquez is going to kill Wendy McNally, he has a _Coharie Arms CA-415_ rifle; **23:17** Reese tells Paula to let the guy at the door [hit man Dayne—who has a _Glock 17_ ] in, and they fight; **23:30** a second hit man from a black SUV parked at the front curb fires through the window at the house, Dayne gets up and leaves; **32:09** Dayne approaches Paula with a wheelchair at St. George Hospital, subdues her with a tranquilizer injection and wheels her off; **38:11** woman posing as a nurse approaches Reese as he is setting up a shot to fire on a steam pipe; **38:24** she shoots at Reese, who then drops to the pavement and **38:29** takes his shot with the _CA-415_ on the steam pipe, burning Dayne, while yelling to Wendy and Paula to run; **38:39** Reese fights the woman, disarming her, and hitting her head on the window of a car, then shooting with his handgun at Dayne, who is running toward him; **41:58** Reese is shot by Evans, Snow's sniper minion, who is using a _SIG-Sauer SSG 3000_ sniper rifle, first in the mid-left gut followed by a shot to Reese’s right thigh, Reese then shoots the headlights out on Snow’s SUV and runs away to a stairwell; **42:35** Finch arrives in his Town Car just as Reese exits the structure stairwell, getting Reese into the back seat with Carter's assistance.

 

 **S111-“Super”: 01:22** Finch arrives at a morgue/coroner’s office (surgeon Farouk Madani) with Reese on a gurney, Reese has a bloody towel over his gut and his belt has been used as a tourniquet on his right thigh; **20:12 [flashback, 2005]** The Machine identifies Denton Weeks as “threat to system,” **22:28** Reese gives Finch some pointers on a couple basic self defense techniques; **32:41** Reese sets up the end of one of his metal crutches to act as an alcohol torch; **33:08** lights smoke detector setting fire alarm off; **34:39** Reese draws his handgun on Trask; **36:49** Finch interrupts Rick Morris’ attack against Lily, stabbing his fingers in Rick’s eye, as Reese had suggested earlier; **37:01** Morris stabs Trask with letter opener in left shoulder; **37:03** Reese strikes Morris between the shoulders with his right crutch, hand-to-hand fighting ensues until Reese uses Morris’ momentum to throw him through the apartment window and he falls to the pavement below; **40:10** Carter witnesses the next Number, Derek Watson, earlier pointed out to her by Finch, draw a gun on the banker who foreclosed on his home, Finch explains to Carter, “That, Detective Carter, is what we do.”

 

 **S112-“Legacy”: 09:43** Guy tailing Andrea Gutierrez draws hand gun; **09:45** Reese attacks from the side, disarming him; **10:01** Reese receives a cut on his left palm and gets a knee in his gut by the guy sent to shoot Gutierrez; **17:38** Reese confronts the hit man who tried to shoot Gutierrez as he is headed to the gym, after they fight hand-to-hand, Reese chases him to the street; **18:07** where the guy is run over by a garbage truck; **20:01** Reese approaches Galuska, who swings at him, Reese easily decks him to the pavement, knocking him out, Reese stuffs him back into his pickup truck, arranges Galuska’s _Heckler & Koch P30_ handgun on his thigh, and douses him liberally with booze, while calling 911 for assistance; **27:24** Hit man with hand gun approaches Gutierrez while she is reading in the NYU Law Library, Reese immediately disarms him; **27:30** hit man pulls a knife after which Reese punches the guy, then knocks him out with a very thick book—Principles of Criminal Law; **29:24** Reese pulls an expandable baton from Gutierrez’ purse and asks her if she knows how to use it; **36:10** Chris Scollard at DFS pulls a _Beretta 85FS_ from a file cabinet and aims it at Andrea, and takes her to a storage vault; 37:25 Andrea takes the expandable baton from her purse, as she flicks it to extend the baton, she strikes Chris in the right knee, she runs, he chases her, and shoots, missing her; **37:34** Reese arrives at the storage vault, gun drawn; **37:41** Chris shoots at Reese, who returns fire, Chris sees Andrea and fires again; **38:02** Reese shoots Chris in the right shoulder.

 

 **S113-“Root Cause”: 01:20** We open the episode with Reese fighting to convince a Number, Teddy Billick, to not murder his ex-wife, Reese finally subdues the man with a choke hold, Reese confiscates Billick’s weapon; **10:16** Reese disposes of his personal hand gun in a trash bin at Congressman Delancey’s event before going through security; **12:49** Reese sees Scott Powell taking aim with a rifle and tackles him, only to discover that it is a confetti gun; **12:56** unknown assailant fires and hits Delancey in left chest, the light blocks Reese’s clear view of shooter, Reese runs after him; **20:31** Reese revs up car engine and backs into the approaching FBI vehicle carrying Donnelly and Powell on their way to the Federal Courthouse, stunning the occupants, Reese puts on a gasmask with a visor, gets out of his car with a _Mossberg 500 Homeland Defender_ shotgun, approaches the FBI vehicle, fires at the hood lock, opens the hood and tosses in a smoke grenade, draws his hand gun, then rescues Powell and drives away with him in his car; **28:27** Reese opens door at cheap motel room where he has taken Powell to be safe, Reese and the hit man fight on the balcony, and Reese ends up throwing the man over the railing, as Reese and Powell escape, the hit man fires, emptying the magazine of his hand gun; **36:42** hit man enters subway restroom following the GPS tracker, gun drawn; **36:55** Reese strikes the hit man as he works to get the gun away, Reese ends up yanking a hand dryer off the wall to strike the hit man to the head and finally stop him, Reese takes the guy’s smart phone that is later used [by Root] to contact Finch.

 

 **S114-“Wolf and Cub”: 08:44** Darren McGrady [the Number] draws his handgun and threatens Brick, one of the guys who killed his older brother, Travis; **08:53** Reese steps in, deflects Darren’s gun hand as he takes the shot, Reese takes the gun and tells Brick to drop his cell phone, which Reese picks up, Carter drives up and arrests Brick; **17:57** Reese follows Darren into Ferdy’s Bar, where he confronts and fights two punks with connections to Curtis and Trim, the two other guys who helped kill Darren’s brother; **21:35** Reese slim-jims his way into the black Cadillac Escalade that Trim just drove up in, hotwires the ignition and drives off; **25:59** Reese T-bones Trim’s grandma’s “beater” car with the black stolen Escalade; **26:10** Reese approaches Curtis and Trim and smiles, telling them “I found your car.”; **27:16** Reese interrogates Curtis for the location of the murder weapon that killed Travis, Darren’s brother, intimidating him; **27:33** Reese lights a small propane blowtorch, that Reese instead uses to burn some of the money that was to be delivered to Brighton Beach according to their boss, Andre Wilcox, the comic book store owner; **35:54** Darren draws the gun that killed his brother, aiming it at Andre; **36:01** Finch delivers Reese’s black “Plan B” canvas bag of weapons, and Reese takes out a _Remington 870 Police Magnum_ loaded with bean bag rounds; **37:36** Andre disarms Darren, taking his _Beretta 92FS_ away; **37:54** Finch cuts the power to the comic book store, Andre aims the gun at Darren; **37:55** Reese shoots the _870_ , which has a night vision scope, he hits Brick while Andre escapes with Darren out the back door of the shop; **38:12** Carter draws her weapon, and takes aim at Andre who has Darren as a hostage, holding him in front of his body; **38:16** Andre fires at Carter, then Carter returns a shot, hitting Andre; **38:22** Andre fires at Darren, and Fusco leaps, knocking him down, while getting shot in the right butt cheek ; **38:23** Reese fires two bean bag rounds at Andre, taking him down.

 

 ***S115-“Blue Code”: 04:16** Cahill/Tulley and Reese splash gasoline on the ambulance, then Cahill sets fire to it; **15:09** in the Chinese restaurant kitchen, Reese has his handgun almost out of his right pocket ready to shoot; **15:15** Vargas’ gang and the Chinese cooks draw their weapons; **15:35** Vargas shoots the owner of the restaurant, and gunfire between the gangs opens up, one of the Chinese cooks shoots Ajax in the left thigh, Cahill hauls him out, followed by Reese, who drives the getaway SUV; **27:23** Reese gets knocked out on the back of the head with a pry bar; **27:36** Reese is beaten with fists and pry bar with on face [blood on left corner of mouth, right cheekbone, and just above left eyebrow] and torso; **30:05** Cahill shoots to graze Reese on lower left torso while Vargas witnesses; **32:35** Reese is dumped in the trunk of a car; **32:47** Cahill puts a small flashlight in Reese’s right pocket and a folding knife in the trunk; **33:02** rear window of the car broken, then doused with gasoline and set on fire; **33:39** Reese comes to in the trunk, cuts through zip-tie on wrists with knife; **34:13** escapes from trunk; **35:26** Vargas draws handgun at the meeting with L.O.S.; **36:01** Cahill draws a _CZ 75 SP-01 Phantom_ , approaches L.O.S. from behind and grabs him walking him away from the other FBI guards who also have their weapons drawn; **36:17** Vargas cocks his handgun and orders Cahill to let L.O.S. go; **36:23** Reese and Carter fire at Vargas and the rest of the gang, L.O.S. seems to recognize Reese—apparently L.O.S. is with the CIA; **36:52** Reese strikes L.O.S.—aka “Ray” from behind, knocking him out; **39:26** Officer Davidson of 1 PP [One Police Plaza] cocks and aims his _H &K USP Compact_ at Fusco; **39:30** Reese shoots Davidson in the back; **42:24** CIA Agent Snow pushes L.O.S./Ray into the black SUV, who then gets the black hood over his head.

 

 **S116-“Risk”: 08:52** Victor, one of the regular brokers, takes a swing at Adam Saunders [the Number] at the bar, and Adam punches him back; **08:58** Reese steps in and punches the assailants out; and leads Adam out of the bar; **18:41** Adam’s car is “funneled” and nearly T-boned on the driver’s side by a large dump truck; **20:05** Reese takes his handgun from one of the Library file cabinet drawers loading it with a magazine; **23:49** Adam is attacked by a guy in a ski mask while on the roof and dragged to the edge of the building; **23:58** Reese grabs the assailant and they fight, Reese takes Adam down from the roof; **25:04** elevator arrives at their floor, and Reese draws weapon as they get on the car; **25:37** Reese and Adam discover Sydney Baylor’s body at her apartment; **35:59** hit squad walks into the homeless encampment where Reese used to live with laser sights on their assault rifles, including a _Coharie Arms CA-415_ and a _Heckler & Koch G36C_; **36:02** Reese sees a laser sight light on Adam's forehead, and Reese warns him to get down; **36:21** Reese draws his weapon and takes out 2 of the 3 hit men; **39:22** Reese punches out Rasmussen, the SEC agent.

**  
**

**S117-“Baby Blue”: 06:00** Gunfire after Moretti’s Cadillac is T-boned in an ambush, Reese fires at the 2 male assailants, and Carter fires at the woman, killing her; **24:20** Albanian fires at Reese, who returns fire in a fight at safe house where Leila Smith's [the Number] grandparents, Sammy and Veda Cruz, have been held hostage, Reese chases the kidnappers to their van, and finds Leila gone and Finch knocked out on the pavement; **26:34** Reese bursts through French doors and grabs Adnan Petrosian in a choke hold. His wife calls for security, and Reese easily takes care of their security guy, and goes back to interrogate Adnan. Nicola, the wife, has been shown by evidence gathered by Carter, to be the perpetrator of Leila's kidnapping; **28:59** Reese starts a fight in a bar with the Albanians to find out where Leila has been taken; **32:35** Albanian and Mexicans arrive in industrial area in Brooklyn to handoff Leila, **33:19** Reese starts a distraction—an empty white van rolls down a ramp, followed by Reese shooting one each of the Albanians and Mexicans, and then shoots the Albanian, who is armed with an _H &K USP Compact_, who has Leila; **34:26** Scarface, one of Elias’ men takes Reese and Leila at gunpoint with a _Beretta Px4 Storm_ ; **34:49** Elias and his men handcuff Reese to a support pipe in the cargo area of a refrigerator truck, leaving Leila wrapped in a blanket on the metal floor, Reese has injured his wrists with the handcuffs; **39:10** Elias' man drops the handcuff keys into the cargo area for John; **39:20** Reese forces open the cargo bay door and gets out with Leila; **40:50** Reese arrives at Carter’s safe house and sees that Szymanski has been shot in the right abdomen, and Moretti taken and captured by Elias.

 

 **S118-“Identity Crisis”: 12:22** A guy in the MDMA loft/lab takes a swing at Reese, who easily knocks him out with a swing to the jaw; **26:25** one of the MDMA chemist/cooks draws a gun on the male Jordan Hester [the Number]; **26:42** Finch notices that he’s been drugged with Ecstasy in the drink the female Hester gave him; **27:08** the male Hester is facing a drawn handgun of one of the drug cookers; **27:12** Reese rushes into the lab pretending to be another employee; **27:17** Reese has another tussle and knocks out two drug-cooker guys this time (one of them is the first guy he knocked out earlier) and the real [male] Hester and Reese zip-tie restrain them; **36:19** two more thugs step into the lab, guns drawn, the woman Hester following after; **37:26** throws water in the face of red-haired guy (Josef), one of the woman’s thugs, claiming it is hydrochloric acid, then knocks out the second thug, finally shooting/kneecapping Josef.

 

 ***S119-“Flesh and Blood”: 09:37** Caparelli’s SUV explodes, Scarface takes off in his own SUV; **13:46** gunshots from a hit man on the street as Carter is taking Don Basile into protective custody, Reese shows up on the scene killing the hit man, saving Carter; **21:16** Elias’ men come through the building toward Carter, Fusco and the 3 Mafiosi guys she has forced into protective custody, Carter shoots with the _Franchi SPAS-12_ shotgun Reese loaned her; **24:22** Scarface kidnaps Taylor, Carter’s son, from the high school; **25:03** the high school security guard walks up and asks Scarface to see his pass, Scarface fires an automatic weapon, shooting the guard as Reese approaches, another of Elias’ men gets out of the SUV and fires at Reese, landing a shot in his bullet proof vest, Reese has a _KRISS Vector_ , returns fire, shooting the second man, and Scarface takes off with Taylor; **34:52 [flashback]** Moretti’s man starts to garrote Elias; **34:58** Elias turns the “garrote man” in front of himself so the man gets shot in the back by the other hit man with the gun instead of Elias; **35:00** Elias takes the garrote-man’s gun and shoots the hit man five times; **35:51** Reese advises Harold to be the getaway driver; 36:38 Reese kneecaps Elias' guard through the front door with the _KRISS Vector_ , then blasts his way into a wine cellar to rescue Taylor from Elias’ men; **37:23** Reese fights hand-to-hand with final kidnapper, one who had earlier been shot and then had revived, so Reese ended up shooting both at the end of the scene; **39:19** two gun shots are heard [Zambrano is shot]; **43:01** Moretti’s car explodes with him and his son inside, thanks to Scarface’s bomb.

 

 ***S120-“Matsya Nyaya”: 04:08** in a bar, the real girlfriend walks up to her cheating boyfriend and draws a handgun, Carter arrests her; **17:25** explosion/blast from manhole tips armored car on its side; **17:38** two men firing assault weapons at the armored truck; **18:03** Reese kicks back door of truck open and fires back, hitting the robber who had Murray, the driver; **18:14** Reese is shot in the back by Tommy Clay [the Number], then Clay shoots Murray in gut below protective vest; **24:35** Reese enters motel room with handgun drawn, finding the two robbery partners dead; **25:12** Fusco walks into the motel room where Reese is, handgun drawn; **26:17** **[flashback, 2010]** Ordos—Reese and Stanton are wearing backpacks, winter jackets—not zipped up—and no hats, Reese is armed with a _Heckler & Koch MP7_, Stanton has a _Coharie Arms MP10_ and she kills the Chinese software engineer; **26:52 [flashback, 2010]** Reese and Stanton locate the “package/laptop”; **30:03** Reese is sitting in the passenger seat of Ashley’s car and interrogates her as to Tommy’s whereabouts; **33:28** Reese approaches Tommy from behind at the boxing club and lands several punches and then interrogates him as to the location of the platinum bars; **34:39** Ashley cocks her handgun; **36:31** **[flashback, 2010]** Reese cocks his handgun; **37:56** Ashley shoots Tommy in the back; **38:56** Lynch shoots Ashley as she is about to leave the club with the platinum; **39:20** Lynch pistol whips Reese across his left cheek, and a second time from the right; **39:38** Fusco shoots Lynch just before Lynch was going to shoot Reese; **40:19 [flashback, 2010]** Reese aims his _Jericho 941 RPSL Semi-Compact_ at Stanton from the back and does not shoot, uncocks gun; **40:32 [flashback, 2010]** Reese is shot by Stanton in lower left abdomen [similar location on his body as in Number Crunch]; **41:25 [flashback, 2010]** missile hits the building that Reese just ran from.; **43:01** in Stanton’s hotel room, Evans is fatally shot in the back; **43:08** Snow is shot by Stanton.

 

 **S121-“Many Happy Returns”: 00:54 [flashbacks]** We are shown— **September, 2001** –Reese and Jessica in the hotel in Mexico, Jessica's reaction to the Twin Towers, **February, 2011** –Reese on the bus to New Rochelle; **07:19 [flashback, 2011: February]** Reese enters the hospital in New Rochelle and the admitting/receptionist nurse tells Reese that Jessica died in a car accident–Reese is shocked, stunned, devastated; **13:15** Reese approaches Finch and Jennings, identifies Finch as “his C.I.” [confidential informant] and extracts Harold from Jennings’ proximity; **15:29** Sarah Jennings [the Number] draws her handgun on Reese, who is sitting in a chair in her apartment; **16:09** Sarah uncocks her gun; **21:55** Reese enters the U.S. Marshalls Service New York field office and punches Jennings, who has been physically and psychologically abusing his wife, Sarah, then Reese punches out three other deputies in the office; **22:22** Reese picks up Jennings and tells him he will kill him if he doesn't stop coming after Sarah; **22:38** after taking Jennings’ _Glock 22_ and throwing it across the room, then dealing with another deputy with a _Remington 870_ shotgun, Reese leaves; **23:11** Finch enters Sarah’s apartment to find she’s smashed her cell phone and evacuated the place; **25:13** Reese coldly orders Finch to get out of their car, leave the laptop with the GPS so Reese can track and apprehend Jennings as he's driving him and his wife out of the city; **33:18** Sarah asks Jennings to uncuff her, which triggers his rage, he backhands her across the face, and then puts his _Glock 22_ at her neck; **33:46** Jennings is pacing in the motel room, gun drawn; 34:08 Jennings puts his left hand on Sarah's neck and points his gun point blank at her lower jaw; **34:14** Reese calls the room telephone to distract Jennings; **34:17** Reese breaks the door in and fights Jennings in the motel room to save Sarah, Reese avoids Jennings’ gunshot and punches him three times in the nose; **34:29** Reese unlocks the handcuffs from Sarah’s wrists, stuffs cash in her hands and tells her to go; **35:15** Reese gives a final knockout punch to Jennings’ face; **35:27** Carter flashes her strobe lights, sounds the siren on her squad car and pulls Reese over; **38:36 [flashback, February, 2011]** Peter Arndt picks up fireplace poker; **38:55 [flashback, February, 2011]** Reese pushes himself up from the chair and strides purposefully toward Peter.

 

 **S122-“No Good Deed”: 06:33** Reese plants a conventional wireless bug on Peck's jacket; **14:54** Peck walks into his apartment, steps on pills spread on the floor, the crunching noise tells the red-haired [Intelligence Support Activity] assassin Peck has walked in, then ISA Agent Fox grabs him; **15:00** gun drawn, as Reese opens the apartment door to witness the attack on Peck, Fox aims his _Smith & Wesson M&P_ at Reese, who disarms him, punches Fox and hand-to-hand combat ensues, Fox launches Reese into china cabinet with glass doors and gets away; **21:54** Reese hears feedback and discovers that Peck has ditched both his cell phone and Reese's bug in a park trash bin; **24:45** Peck breaks into the NSA office where he worked, despite Finch’s demand for Reese to “avoid direct contact,” Reese sees a laser aiming spot and jumps to knock Peck away from the laser point aimed by a three-man ISA team armed with handguns, Reese fires back with his _SIG_ , then picks up the _Coharie Arms CA-415_ from one of the ISA assassins and uses it as a "room broom" against the team, knocking the rest of the team out of commission; **25:18** Peck runs out of the building, picks up a 2-liter bottle and throws it at an NYPD squad car so the police will arrest and take him into custody; **25:31** Reese stumbles out of the building, gun drawn, putting it in his pocket as soon as he sees the NYPD; **30:35** Reese is wearing a police officer uniform to infiltrate the department and extract Peck from the 8th Precinct interrogation room; **31:02** Reese smashes the front passenger window of a taxi with a black case; **31:15** Reese drives off in the taxi; **31:17** Peck calls the Office of Special Counsel on his cell phone, Reese takes Peck's phone and throws it out the window, pissing Peck off; **31:53** Special Counsel calls ISA team leader Fox with last known coordinates to intercept and kill Peck; **32:10** Fox shoots a _Sako TRG-42_ rifle from an overpass at the taxi Reese is driving as he is rescuing Peck; **32:14** Fox shoots a second round, setting the gas tank on fire, and the taxi spins around, crashing into a parked car, the front of the cab then catches on fire—Reese is knocked out, leaning on the steering wheel, and Fox gets down from the overpass, hand gun ready to finish the job; **32:45** just as Fox is ready to shoot Peck, who is knocked out, Reese comes out of the shadows with his _SIG_ , a struggle ensues as Reese knocks Fox down and gets Peck out of the car, then Fox gets back up and serious martial arts fighting starts [Peck runs away], and Fox pulls a knife, during which fight, Fox pulls a second knife, and with his left hand, Reese is able to make Fox stab himself in the neck [Reese being ambidextrous is a good thing].

**  
**

**S123-“Firewall”: 14:17** hit man [from HR] is walking toward Turing; **14:29** second hit man approaches behind Turing; **14:35** Reese steps in just after Turing passes, and kneecaps second hit man, first hit man fires as Reese shoots him in both knees; **16:03** Turing notices that Reese has blood streaming down his lower left arm and hand; **24:44** Alicia Corwin breaks the padlock to the Library gate; **30:12** Carter opens stall door and points her gun at Fusco, after questioning him, they learn that they have both been working for Finch; **32:05** Reese exits the freight elevator, gun drawn with Turing behind him; **32:35** Reese notices HR’s car, breaks into the trunk and takes two submachine guns—a _Heckler & Koch MP5A3_ and a _Heckler & Koch SP89_ and their magazines, he makes note of the bomb detonator; **33:32** Simmons shoots at Reese, who returns fire with the _H &K MP5A3_; 33:52 Alicia Corwin jumps into Harold’s car, her _FN five-seveN_ gun drawn; **34:32** meanwhile, back at the hotel parking garage, Reese is in a firefight with Simmons and the rest of HR; **35:00** Fusco and Carter pull up in their car, join in the firefight and haul Reese out of there; **37:31** Reese takes the bomb detonator out of his jacket pocket; **37:50** Reese manually detonates the bomb in the cruiser driven by HR cops; **39:20** Turing/Root approaches the passenger side of Harold’s car and shoots Corwin in the back with a _Heizer Defense DoubleTap_ and gets in the rear passenger seat; **42:48** Reese confronts one of The Machine’s camera and demands that The Machine to help him get Finch back; **43:10** pay phone starts to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> All weapons information from Internet Movie Firearms Database--http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Person_of_Interest_-_Season_1


End file.
